All video game characters go to heaven
by JackTbug
Summary: Summary: This is a fan tribute to All Dogs go to Heaven as it was my most favorite movie during my childhood. Please enjoy , however those of you who don't like my story don't review!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my tribute to All Dog Go To Heaven.

Disclaimer: The story itself belongs to Don Bluth. All the characters, belong to their representative

owners.

Characters introduced/roles:

Tifa lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) = Charlie B. Barkens

Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic series) = Itchy Itchford

I originally wanted Sonic to take the role of Charlie, but I wanted to use a hot character so I picked Tifa from

FFVII. It's a very good game, I highly recommend it.

I don't know if Tails took construction or not, or is colorblind. But foxes are related to dogs, so they should be colorblind to

some extent, at least.

 **Jailbreak**

Deep underneath the prison Alcatraz, tapping was heard echoing through the tunnels. A female voice was heard.

Tifa: Okay, just a few more degrees to the left! Now... tap!

Tapping was heard again.

Tifa: No, no! You're other left! That's it! Keep coming! Keep coming! You're almost through!

The tapping stopped.

Tifa: Tails, what is it? Are you okay? Don't stop!

The other person sneezed.

Tifa: *sarcastically* Terrific...

Tails: I'm sorry, Tifa. I got dirt and dust in my nose. *gulps*

Tifa: You're gonna do it again?

Tails: No s-stand back! I-i-i feel ano-o-other... Eeee... Eeee... Ah-choo!

The sneeze propelled Tails forward to another part on the tunnel.

Tifa: Tails! You're a genius!

Tails: Thanks, boss!

Tifa: I'm glad to see you! Hey, where are you?

A clonk was heard.

Tifa: Ow!

Tails: What! What is that! I- Oh, it's a pipe! Here I am, Tifa!

Tifa: You okay?

Tails: Shhh, shhh... I'm okay...

Tails turns a blow torch on the pipe.

Tails: Where are you?

Tifa reacted from the heat.

Tifa: Ow! Don't, don't! Put it out! Are you try to kill me!

Tails: I'm so sorry boss, but the pipe- *holds a drill* Here let me try this.

Tifa becomes uneasy as she looks a the pipe.

Tifa: I think that might be a water main...

Tails: No, tifa, water mains are green. *taps the pipe with the drill* This is red...

Tifa: What are you talking about? You never took construction, you're colorblind and gasoline mains are green.

Tails positioned the drill onto the pipe.

Tails: That's true but those are blue, which this isn't?

Tifa: *shouts* It IS red, idiot!

Tails: Red?

Tails began drilling away at the pipe. After a moment, water began to shot up from the ground. This set off the alarms.

Guard #1: Busted water main!

Guard #2: Que the lights!

Guard #1: Call command central!

Below ground... Water began to rush through the tunnels which scared Tails.

Tails: Look out!

Above ground... The search lights were one trying to find the source.

Guard #1: Turn the light over there! No, over there!"

On the ground, Tifa and Tails were trying to pull themselves from the hole that was made from the soft ground, but

they were stuck.

Tifa: Tails!

The search light spotted them as one of the guards began to shot them. The second shot manage to free them as they

took cover from underneath a van.

Tifa: Come on! Let's get out of here!

Tails: I'm sorry, tifa, but I think that-

Tifa: Don't think! From now on I think!

Tails: Okay, you think- *Almost got shot which caused him to move back as he dived for a drill* My stuff!

tifa: Forget your stuff! I'll buy you more!

Tails: Wait! I'll drill-

Another shot was fired, destroying the drill.

Tifa: No, come on!

Tifa began to ran with Tails on toll who slipped off as he trembled in fear.

Tifa: Not now! Not now, don't!

Tifa dived just in time to prevent Tails from being shot.

Tifa: Don't, not now!

Tifa kicked Tails over to the gates as he hit it and fell into a hold.

Tails: I can't help it, Tifa! I have mud in my fur when I'm nervous!

Tifa: Well, don't be nervous!

The two ducked as another shot was fired, destroying the gate. Tifa jumped into the hole.

Tifa: It's not worth it being with you! Move it! Move it!

It was a tight squeeze as she crawled through some barbed wires. tifa emerged from the other side, screaming in

pain and relief.

Tails: Are you okay?

The two began to run for dear life as they kept on firing.

 **All Video Game Characters Go To Heaven**

Tails: You're such a grouch!


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*: Can't keep a good girl down!

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:

Kira Daidohji (Arcana Heart series) = Killer

If you seen Kira, who takes the role of Killer, you should know who takes the role of Carface in this one.

It was hard to me to understand or hear what the announcer was saying during the first race as he was talking way too

fast at the beginning.

This is my most favor of the songs. I had to change the lyrics around to fit Tifa, a female human, more. I was going

for "You can't keep a Good girl down" but it wouldn't fit the last note well.

Coins are the currency in this story.

1 Copper Coin = 1 Cent

1 Silver Coin = 1 US Dollar

1 Gold Coin = 100 US Dollars

The Pokemon races is an interesting concept and the rules are:

-One person can submit one of their Pokemon to race.

-If the trainer's Pokemon wins first place, they get 100 gold coins as prize. That's equivalent to 10000 US dollars.

-Second place get 50 gold coins.

-Third place get 25 gold coins.

-Fourth and under get nothing.

-Those who don't have Pokemon can bet on them.

-Only small, non-evolved or baby Pokemon can enter.

If you're wondering about why doesn't Officer Jenny arrest Tifa, it's because the Officer Jennies specialize only in

crimes involving Pokemon. And Tifa's crime, or what she was framed for, didn't involve Pokemon at all.

Can't keep a good girl down!

Miles away from the prison, there was a casino being held inside a ship along the river. A sign had "Tifa and Anna"

on it with Tifa's name crossed out.

Announcer: On your mark. Get set.

A gunshot was heard.

Announcer: And their off! *Rapidly* ...Police Pichu trying to come up from the rear. He tries the right, he tries the left, but

those rat-eat-rat are just not letting him through. But what's this? Pichu's coming up through the middle! Oh, his in a pinch!

He's climbing out and he's riding on top of the Rattata! Down the loop with Pichu on Rattata into an oil slick. But what's

this, Pichu's played hopscotch to the backstretch. 5th, 4th, 3rd- I don't believe it, can you! Pichu takes the lead! Now

through the mattress with Pichu in the lead, Sandshrew in second, Rattata moving in third- But wait, wait a minute- He,

he's stuck! Pichu's stuck! What a night- wait a minute! It's Pichu by the tail! Oh my god! What's this! It's! It's! PICHU

springing to the finish! What an incredible race with Pichu! The black, blue and yellow! Pokemon races, short and long,

never had what this had! Who in the world would have guessed!

The Pichu's owner, an Officer Jenny, kiss him as she proudly lift him up. The other gamblers began to boo.

Announcer: But don't go away, people. We got plenty more action coming up in our next race.

The sign said "Pokemon Racing: Place your bets!"

Gambler: *To another* Well if you ask me; I think the house is rigged!

At the bar, a man began to rip his ticket apart.

Man: That does it for me: I'm busted!

A female gnome walked in joy over to the cashier to receive her prize.

Gnome: *shows the ticket* I win!

The cashier name Goro from mortal kombat takes the ticket only to give her a small, rusty, copper coin. He chuckled to himself.

Goro: Here you go.

Gnome: *whines* Cheapskates...

The female gnome left as an orc was placing bets asking the Teller name Astaroth from soul calibur.

Orc: What are the odds on Lousy Lotad?

Astaroth: Lousy.

Orc: Oh, well then, give me Marching Meowth to win.

Astaroth gave the orc a ticket as a Troll approached, throwing a belt onto the counter.

Troll: Marching Meowth to win, man.

Astaroth: No markers, Troll! *Throws the belt to the floor* Come back here when you have some dough!

The trumpet for the next race was heard and the gunshot when off as the Pokemon did. Shortly, it was interrupted by a

loud-

Tifa: HEY, EVERYOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! GUESS WHO'S BACK!

Everyone in the place turned to the entrance as they looked with shock and surprised, almost like they crapped their

pants.

Tails: Yeah, guess who's back with vengeance!

Tifa: Tails suggested we used the element of surprise.

Tails: Hey, boss! May be we should go out and come back in again!

The two laughed as they saw a Shadow the hedgehog looking at them surprised.

Shadow: Tifa? Ain't you suppose to be on death row?

Tifa: *angrily* No. I'm not suppose to be on death row.

Tails: Hey! I got her out!

Tifa made her way one of the Craps tables with a Female Singing street fighter name chun-li there.

Chun-li: Things have changed, Tifa, since you've been go-o-o-one. Life hasn't been no peace of cake...

Gnome: Anna hasn't been treating us too good.

Tifa blew on the dice and rolled the 3-4.

Chun-li: Things are tough, but we carry o-o-o-on.

The crap teller gave Tifa only a few silver coins.

Shadow: Could you spare a couple of coins for old time sake?

Tifa grabbed the coins and head to a slot machine.

Tifa: Why settle for a couple of coins when you can have the whole thing!

She kicked it once as it stopped on three 7s, Jackpot. A sack of golden coin from above dropped down onto the craps

table the gamblers cheered in delight as Tifa walked to the stage.

Tails: Look, Tifa! You hit the Jackpot! That'a girl, Tifa! I'm proud of you! Tifa, tell 'em!

Tifa jumped onto the stage.

Tifa: ~Oh, you can't keep a good girl down~

Tails: No sir!

Tifa: ~No, you can't keep a good girl down~

~I've seen pain and hurt~

Tails: That's right!

Tifa: ~I've eaten dirt~

Tails: That's true!

Tifa: ~It's hard to buy but even I have been jilted by a skirt~

Tails: She lies!

Tifa: ~Look out, I'm still around~

Tails: Ha-ha!

Tifa: ~'Cause you can't keep a good girl down~

Tails get on a stool and rolls over to a piano and starts playing.

Tails: ~Ya can't keep a good girl down~

Tifa: No, you can't!

Tails: ~No, no, no, no, you can't keep a good girl down~

Audience: Preach it, sister!

Tifa: ~I've learned and told~

Tails: ~She's been warm and cold~

Tifa: ~But ten to one, I'll still be running rackets when I'm old~

Tails: ~Not in some cell in the deep underground~

BOTH: ~'Cause you can't keep a good girl~

~Can't keep a good~

~I say, you can't keep a good girl down~

Tails: In her's the luck of the Irish.

Tifa: *Germen accent* Ze pride of ze German.

Tails: And even, haha, a bit of Siam.

Tifa: *English accent, holding a cup of tea* Siam? You see the calm of the English, love.

Tails: *Spanish accent* The char-r-r-rm of the Spanish.

Tifa: ~A pure blood is certainly ain't what I am, *sadly* so call me a mixed up gal...~

Tails: You're a mixed up gal!

Tifa: ~HAHA! But the only way this gal knows is up!~

Tails: Okay, guys, come in! Put you back in it! Up! Up! Up! Come on!

ALL: ~Ya can't keep a good girl down... Oh, no, no, no~

~Ya can't keep a good girl down... No, no, no~

At that moment, Kira came down the stairs as she lost her footing and fell into a chest. Her vision became blurry when

she saw Tifa and Tails.

Tails: ~She's been fat and thin~

Tifa: ~I've been out and in~

Tails: ~Some tried a life of virtue~

Tifa: ~But they prefer a life of sin~

Both: ~So tonight, men, we own this town~

Kira's vision cleared as she saw Tifa and Tails. Her screamed as she saw this and she fell into a beer barrel,

breaking it as some beer jugs filled up. Tifa give them to the gamblers.

Tifa: ~I've known hunger, I've known thirst~

~Lived the best and seen the worst~

~But the only way I know to finish best is to finish first~

All: ~So watch out when you hear this sound!~

Tifa: *put a hand up to her ear* Let's hear it, everyone!

Tifa and Tails moved behind the barrel and pulled Kira out as they stood in it.

Both: ~'Cause you can't keep a good girl~

~No ya, can't keep a good~

~I say, you can't keep a good girl down~

All the shell creatures got onto the plank and made a pyramid with the female gnome on top.

All: ~You can't keep a good girl doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooown!~ Yeah!

Tails fell backwards, tripped a trap door and appeared on the other side. Everyone else, except for Kira, was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, are owned by their representative

owners.

Characters introduce/roles:

Anna Williams (Tekken series) = Carface

I chose Anna since she fits the role of Carface well, although it is weird of Tifa and Anna to be friend/rival/enemies of

anything. She call her Tifa since that's her real name and she does so out of respect.

In the original movie, you don't see Charlie get hit by the car nor see his body flying in the air. They did that so children

wouldn't get scared.

Anna's minions consist of Tartakans, G corporation minions and Shadaloo thugs (balrog, vega, shadaloo dolls, etc.). The

henchmen of Bison, kazuya, and shao kahn.

I also wanted Tifa to get drunk at least once.

 **Anna's plan and the Mardi Gras**

Later... Kira entered a chamber designed liked it was in the 80s and had a disco ball hanging on the ceiling. She

walked to a car with smoke coming out of it.

Kira: It's her, boss! I don't get it! *Closes the door* Look, Ms. Anna, boss, I know what you're thinking but I don't know

nothing about this: We set her up for good!

Anna: Kira!

Kira: Ah-huh?

Anna: I do not wish to share 50% of the business with my partner, Tifa.

Kira: You want me to go get the our minions and squeeze her head with the pliers!

Anna: Kira... That is no way to treat an old friend. Friends must handle with care and business-like ways.

Anna grinned as his face emerged from the shadows of the car. Tifa was heard just outside of Anna's chambler.

Tifa: Anna! Hey, Anna, you decent!

The door opened.

Anna: My dear, Tifa, oh... Is it really you!

Tifa: Is it really me! *She enters the chamber* Ha-ha! Is it really you! *She looks at Anna* Hey, you've put on weight.

What did I tell you? Lay of the sweets! Ha-ha.

She lends back onto a chair, turns on the radio and dances to the melody.

Tifa: This place is looking okay. A little ghosted, but okay. *Grabs a candy cane* You know, partner, I'm proud of

you. But the costumers, they aren't laughing...

Tifa takes a bit of her candy cane as Anna lowers the volume a bit.

Anna: He-he! Gamblers are never happy, Tifa. You know that?

Tifa: Yeah, but I've been thinking... *turns up the volume* You know what this place need? I'm mean besides the

curtains and chandlers. You need some class, and little courtyard and some dancing girls. What do you say?

Anna: *turns down the volume again* Tifa, Tifa, Tifa! Times has changed. I've changed, you changed!

Tifa: *turns up the volume again* Don't know what you're talking about, but I haven't changed.

Anna: *irritated, turns down the volume again* Tifa. Tifa, you have done time and that's not good for business.

Tifa: *irritated, turns up the volume again* What are you saying!

Anna: *angered, turns down the volume again* You are a heroine with a record!

Tifa: *angered, turns up the volume again* I was framed!

Anna: I know that. *sadly* You're like a sister to me. That's why...

Tifa: Why what?

Anna: *Turns down the volume again* We need to split up the partnership!

Tifa: *Turns up the volume again as she heard it* WHAT! Are you out of your mind!

Anna: They'll be looking for you, Tifa. And what's the first place they're gonna look, huh! Here! HERE! *Anna reaches

for the dial, turns it off and pulls the dial out.* I don't like it, Tifa, but it's for our own good.

Else where in the ship, Tails begins to hear someone talking.

Shadaloo doll: *nervous* Uhhh... Did it eat yet?

Tartakan: *nervous* Ummm... Yeah it ate. But out come I gotta feed Anna's little monster!

Tails: *gasps* M-monster!

The shadow of Kira appears.

Kira: Come, guys, you've got a job to do. Anna want you to get rid of Tifa.

The shadows of them left as Tails start to grow worry.

Tails: Tifa! *Starts ramming the door* Tifa! They're gonna kill you, Tifa! Oh, Tifa, they're gonna kill

you!

Back with Tifa and Anna...

Anna: *Puts a candy cane in Tifa's mouth as she eats it* So, we'll set you off some's where, they don't know you.

Tifa: Yes, and?

Anna: 50% of this is your's, right? Tifa take it! You cut it with a meal!

Tifa: Depends on what you're serving. Well, this sounds better all the time.

Anna: So it's a deal?

Tifa: Well... Deal! Put her there!

The two shook hands to seal the deal.

Anna: Boys and Girls, listen up! My former partner wishes to announce that she is going into business for herself!

Kira: You heard the boss!

Anna: *To Kira* Shut up! *To all* Boys and Girls! To the Mardi Gras!

Fireworks were seen flying up into the distance as a parade was celibrating as those on the floats was throwing jewelry

and gems to the crowd. In the crowd, Tails was searching for Tifa.

Tails: Tifa? Uh, Tifa!

A female Draenei came by and, unaware, stepped on Tails' tail.

Tails: Ow, ow! Watch those hooves, lady!

Meters away from the parade in a dragon float, Anna's men were holding a party for Tifa. She appeared to have

gotten drunked, though.

Anna: -Tonight, I am sure that I speak for everyone amongs us in wishing you the best of luck in you're new venture. And

now as a token of our estime, may I present to you this lucky gold watch!

Tifa took the watch as she stook onto the table.

Tifa: *drunken* You lick it and it keeps on tickin'.

She falls down as the group catchs her and carries her off.

Anna's minions: You can't keep a good girl...

Anna: Kira! Take Tifa out back... for the big surprise.

Kira: Surprise! What surprise boss?

Anna: The big... *does a throat-slashing gestures* ...surpise!

Kira: *pours a mess of ketchup on his sandwich like there was blood on his hand* Oh, you mean that surprise?

*Kira faints with his hand still up*

Anna: *taps ashes out of his cigar onto the sandwich* You skinny moron.

Tifa ended up being carried upside-down as they carried her out.

Tifa: You're the greatest pal, a gal could ever had.

They left just as Tails appeared.

Tails: Tifa!

At the docks, Tifa and Kira were at the farthest part of it. Kira put a blindfold over her eyes.

Tifa: You can't keep a good girl down!

Kira: These is the place, so stay here and don't peek!

Tifa: I've been fat and... thin... I've been out and in... He-he-he...

A few meters closer up the ramp was Anna waiting with her car. Kira came up laughing.

Anna: Shut up! *She opened the door which hit Kira as she starts the car puts it into drive* Good-bye, Tifa

Lockhart!

Kira: Boss, can I help you push the car? Can I please?

Tails appears just as they were beginning to push.

Tails: *shouts* Tifa!

But it was futile as the car slowly began to roll as Anna pushed it, laughed evilly. Kira was laughing as Anna kept

telling her to shut up.

Tifa: *stands up and shouts* YOU CAN'T KEEP A GOOD GIRL DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!

The car rolled down at top speed as it rammed into Tifa, broke through the steel gates and landed into the river as

Tifa's body was seen flying. Tails closed his eyes in horror and sorrow as his boss was killed before his very eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:

Pit (kid Icarus)

I Found angels from Video Games that are good. As though who ARE in games are mostly the villains, which is

ironic since angels are suppose to be good by nature. Tales of Symphonia and Bayonetta are prime examples of this,

although the angels in TOS were mostly lifeless half-elves with wings.

Anyway I put Pit to take the role of Annabelle. Pit also called Tifa

out of respect. It's kind of weird for Tifa and Pit to be dancing together. Well, I guess Tifa would be the

pants of this relationship, if there is any.

 **Let me be surprised!**

Tifa found herself flying threw some weird place until she crashed into something. Angelic singing was heard as

Tifa regained consciousness as she was laying on some orbs with stars on them.

Tifa: W-where am I!

An angel, named Pit, appears.

Pit: This is the great wall of judgment.

Tifa: *shocked* WHAT!

Pit: Oh, not to worry, Tifa. You go to heaven. All video game characters go to heaven because they're all playable characters and non-playable characters.

Tifa: Tha-that's true...

Tifa followed Pit as the two flew around.

Pit: ~Welcome to doing whatever you wish~

Tifa: Wow, what a lovely place you have here.

Pit: ~Eating whenever you please~, follow me.

~To a constant temperate climate~

~We keep it seventy-three degrees~, And that's Fahrenheit, you know.

Tifa: No problems here.

Pit: ~Welcome to no more rat-race~

Tifa: Nice!

Pit: ~To order and calm instead~

Tifa: That's great.

Pit: ~Welcome to being dead~

With that word being said, Tifa's face became pale as she assumed the worse.

Tifa: What! You mean, I'm... I'm...!

Pit: *searching through Tifa's life record* Stone cold, I'm afraid.

Tifa: I can't believe it! I've been murdered!

Pit: I'm have trouble finding any your deeds or nobility here, but let me see.

Tifa: *getting Pit's attention* She killed me!

Pit: Pardon me?

Tifa: There's a mistake we've made here!

~I don't wanna die, you got the wrong gal~

A magic ink appeared as Pit took Tifa's hand and did a fingerprint. Tifa pulled her hand away.

Tifa: ~I was double-crossed by a dirty rat~

Some angels came along and dressed Tifa into a angel outfit. Complete with wings and a halo.

Tifa: ~Actually this rat was a woman, but her car ran me down~

~I just flew out of jail, I just got back to town~

~Hey, this is hard to explained~

~May I speak to your superior, 'cause I don't wanna die~

Pit: ~Welcome to doing whatever you wish~

Tifa: ~You got the wrong gal...~

Pit: ~Laughing and Singing all day~

Tifa: Hey, listen, my time's not up yet!

Tifa rips off her wings and takes of the angel outfit.

Pit: Oh, but it is, there's no mistake about that! We know everything!

Pit disappears as a cloud appeared from underneath Tifa as it carries her upward.

Tifa: Murdered in the prime of my life! Damn, that Anna, I'll kill her! *looks up* Hey, this must be the watch

department, huh?

Pit appeared again.

Pit: You may call it that.

She looked and pointed at a pocket watch with a strap with the color gold as and has a tag with the

name "Tifa Lockhart" on it and "Stone Cold" on the other side.

Pit: See this watch is your life. And it stopped.

Tifa: Well, can't you just wind it up or something?

Pit: And send you back! Oh, no, no, no! No one is ever allowed to go back! *He summons a book* Just put your

signature right here.

Tifa: And what's it for?

Pit: For a book of records. Everything about you that was... or will be, is right here.

Tifa: Isn't that lovely... I love it here. You mean no surprises or anything?

Pit: *Starts to walk off* Oh, no, no, no, we know everything.

Tifa: *Starts to follow* Aww... That's just wonderful... The clouds, the grass and the air!

Pit: Heaven is a wonderful place.

The two got on separate clouds as they began to move.

Tifa: Yeah... no surprises, huh? Say, would you like to dance?

Their clouds merged as the to began to do the waltz.

Tifa: You mean if I'm waiting for info, I'll know in advance?

Pit: We know how it all turns out.

Tifa: *impressed* You've been studying dancing. You have natural rhythm, I like that in people.

Tifa began to twirl Pit around.

Pit: I'm getting dizzy.

Tifa: Everything is so lovely here... So planned... So ordered... That's what's making me insane.

He sees her watch fly off and goes after it.

Tifa: ~I need Brazil, the throb, the thrill~

~I've never been there, but someday I will~

She was about to wind it up.

Tifa: ~Adventure and Danger~

But it was taken by Pit.

Tifa: ~Love from a stranger~

~Let's me be surprise~

Tifa reach and grabbed the watch again as the two fell down. Pit took the watch again as Tifa land on a

river of clocks. She slowly approached and use her skills to switch the watch Anna gave her for with her life watch and

quickly placed it in her pocket.

Tifa: ~Today's there sun, they said there be snow~

~When all said and done, it's fun not to know~

~What keeps my heart humming, is guessing what's coming~

~Let me be surprised~

The two jumped off the river of clocks onto a cloud.

Tifa: ~Oh, ain't it great?~

Pit: ~Ain't it great?~

They watch stars fly by.

Tifa: ~When fate let's you wait~

~The world seems mirthless, you feel worthless~

~And suddenly there's a gold coin in your hands~

Tifa quickly flies through a cloud.

Pit: ~Oh, Tifa, please remember, down there's a world of used cars~

~And singles bars, broken dreams, and out of reach stars~

Tifa: ~But it's not over, till I say it's over~

~I don't like to steal, haha, but I don't buy this deal~

She takes out her life watch.

Tifa: ~In 'bout three seconds, he will have realized~

Pit approached as Tifa puts the watch behind her back.

Tifa: ~And he's gonna be~

Pit: Tifa, what are you doing?

Tifa: ~Wait 'til you see~

Pit: *trying to see what Tifa was doing* What do you have behind your back?

Tifa: ~He's gonna be~

Pit: *realizes and gasps* Tifa, don't wind that watch!

Tifa: ~Surprised!~

Pit: *shouts* TIFA!

Tifa's life watch began to tick and glow as it propelled Tifa out of heaven and back down to Earth. Pit's

voice was heard from the heavens.

Pit: You can never come back!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, belong to their representative owners.

My favorite quote: **Morons! I'm surrounded my Morons!**

Characters introduce/roles:

Chris thorndyke (Sonic X) = Anne-Marie

I decided on Chris to take the role of Anne-Marie since I like Chris, he is 12 year old boy and he fits Anne-Marie's role well.

I know that Tifa can't move through the vent pipes well, but just think that they're wider for her.

I know Tails gets abused and yelled at by Tifa a lot in this part, but that how the original script was.

I liked it, though, when Tails yelled when he got his tails pulled by Tifa. Haven't seen Tails yell like that since the

Sonic OVA.

I also liked Anna's reaction when Kira told her about Chris. Though, if that car engine were to fall in front of me, I

would be scared shitless.

But you bad guys who don't like tifa and/or chris don't review it! Or else I'll send goliath from gargoyles to scare you bad

guys (except those who are not bashers.)

 **Anna's little "monster"**

Back at the docks, a Glameow was busy finding food as it heard a huge splash in the ocean. It walked over to the ledge

only to get scared as Tifa come up soaking wet and gasping for air as she climbed onto the dock. She fell

unconscious for a few seconds as her life watch opened and began ticking along with her pulse, she gasped for more air

as she sighed in relief and look at her life watch.

Tifa: I'm alive!

Pit's voice was heard from the watch.

Pit: *echoes* Tifa, you can never come back! You can never come-

Tifa closed the life watch as thunder was heard in the skies.

Tifa: Like I WAS going back...

She stood on her two feet as she wobbled a bit. Her recent return from the afterlife left her body weak and in pain for a

brief time. Over inside a building of an abandon car lot, Tails was heard crying for Tifa. He was having a nightmare

after witnessing Tifa's death and that Anna was choking the life of him as well. In reality, it was Tifa trying to

wake Tails from his nightmare.

Anna: *Tifa's voice* Tails, it's okay. It's okay, little buddy. It's me, Tifa.

Tails: *gasped* Oh, Tifa! Tifa, it's you! I- I saw Anna! And she was choking me! She was grabbing my neck! Oh,

hi, Tifa.

Tifa: Haha, hi.

Tails suddenly screamed. Tifa tried to grab Tails but he moved too quickly as he jumped over a counter.

Tails: Tifa, you're a ghost!

Tifa chased after him but Tails pulled some of his tools out and throws them at her.

Tails: Get back! Get back, don't hurt me! Here, take my nine piece ratchet set! My oil can!

Tifa approached as Tails pulled out a disk and whacks her in the head with it.

Tails: Don't go away without my 1st place hood ordainment!

Tifa: I'm not a ghost! I'm not dead!

Tifa cornered Tails on a mattress.

Tails: Please I got a bad tail! Don't touch-

Tifa: *covered Tails' mouth* Quiet! Tails, I'm not a ghost. I'm not dead. I'm gonna take my hand away from your

mouth and you're gonna be quiet, aren't you?

Tails nodded.

Tifa: Haha, that's my pal.

Tails screamed.

Tifa: Will you shut up! Tails, I'm alive.

Tifa took tails' hand and pinches tails's arm.

Tifa: Look, look! Can ghosts pinch!

Tails: No! Ghosts cannot pinch anyone!

Tifa releases tails' hand away.

Tifa: Right.

Tails: Tifa. Tifa, it's really you! But I saw the car and the ocean and it hit your body. Flying through the air.

Tifa: Well what can I say? It wasn't my time.

Tails dived for Tifa and fell of the bed.

Tails: Tifa, you don't know how much I missed you!

Tifa: Tails, shut up! Shut up! *She covered Tails mouth again* Do you want the whole world to know that I'm back?

You thought I was dead and so would Anna. She had killed me, but she tried to kill me! And I'm gonna make her pay!

Tails: Oh, no, boss, we don't wanna do that!

Tifa: *sitting down at her desk* Yeah, we do. Listen, Tails, I was the brains, wasn't I? But when I left, she should have

gone under.

Tails: That's it, boss. We'll go under. Deep, deep under! They'll never find us again!

Tifa: No, I don't wanna go under. When the operation grew and got bigger and bigger and now he doesn't wanna

share.

Tails: That's it, boss. We'll share a nice little place in the Himalayas.

Tifa: *turns around* I hate cold places.

Tails: Wait a minute. They got gambling, they got races!

Tifa: So?

Tails: We'll they even have a town called Tibet. You know "to bet". Listen, boss, we can tame us a few llamas, a couple of

mountain goat, open a track of our own-

Tifa: You know, she has got something up her sleeve and when I find out what it is; I'm gonna ruin her! I'm gonna

make her suffer and squirm so slow, she'll be BEGGING for mercy.

Tails: Well, I'm begging that we get out of here! Listen, boss! Anna has got thugs and they got muscles. Knives. And she's

got a monster in her basement.

Tifa: *Tifa picked up a metal bar and test her strength to bend it until she heard the monster bit* What?

Tails: *scared* And boss... They feed it!

Tifa: Monster?

Tails: Yeah, monster! I said, monster!

Tifa: Monster!

Tifa chuckled as she grinned. Outside of Anna's place, Tifa and Tails were entering the vents. Tifa

pushed Tails but got herself stuck in the grit. There was an echo accompanying them.

Tails: *scared* Tifa, I just know we're both gonna die!

Tifa: *crawling* Shut up.

Tifa pushed Tails forward until they got to the first two rooms.

Tifa: *whispering* Let's see here.

Tails began scratching himself as his tails twitched in fear. Tifa was annoyed as she grabbed the fox boy.

Tifa: Stop it! Stop it! Will you quit that? I've hand it with your itching and twitching.

She released him as the vent behind him opened. Tails saw someone and realized what it was.

Tails: *whispers* Tifa! Lo-lo-lo-look! In there! See? The monster.

Tifa saw a being covered in rags as it reached for something. Tifa saw what it really was.

Tails: Okay, now let go ho-o-ome! Who knows what it eats!

Tails tried to make a run of it in between Tifa's legs but she grabbed his two tails, which cause Tails to yelp in pain.

Tails: Someone got my by the-!

Tifa: *pulling Tails back to her and holds him upside down* I got you by the tail!

Tails: *yells* WHY DON'T YOU TELL SOMEBODY YOU WERE GONNA DO THAT!

Tifa just looked as she turned around as she place both hands on Tails' cheeks.

Tifa: You know, it's not worth it being with you. *She dropped him* It's not.

Tails: *rubbing his face* Your hands are cold, too.

Tifa: *pulls Tails to the vent.* There! Now there is your monster.

It turns out that the monster was actually a little 12 year old boy. And inside the cage was a injured Pikachu.

Tails: Well, I'll be...

A door opened as the two saw Anna come down the stairs, smoking her cigar.

?: Ms. Anna, can I go outside and play today?

Anna: Sure you can little boy, but first you talk to the pipsqueak!

The Pikachu snarled at her, but Anna just blow smoke into the cage. A cubed-shaped smoke cloud exit the cage and

head to Kira.

Kira: I think that Persistent Poliwag is gonna win the race. *was hit by the smoke cloud* Boss, that cigar.

Kira coughed away as the boy talked to the Pikachu.

?: Hi, Mr. Pikachu. How are you today?

The Pikachu responded in his own language.

?: Fine, thank you. Will you be in the race today? *listening to Pikachu* A sore foot! You shouldn't run! *listening some

more* And Marching Meowth has a cold? He should drink soup. *hearing more* The Police Pichu has the flu, oh my.

Anna: *getting impatient* Hurry it up. Hurry it up!

?: I'm sorry... So who do you think will win? *listening for the winner* Oh, I see! The Voltage Voltorb!

Anna: Kira! Shift the odds on the Voltage Voltorb and feed the kid!

Kira: Oh, boss, do I have to?

Her response was smoke in her face and coughing as she climbed the stairs.

Kira: *sarcastically* Oh, boy, where did you by that thing?

?: But, Ms. Anna, you said I could go outside today!

The door slammed shut as a response. The boy walked over to the wall, curls up into a ball and cries. Tifa likes

where this is going as she struck her chin in thought.

Tails: Tifa?

Tifa: A little boy who can talk to Pokemon... Hmm... *move her hand through the vent and reaches for the lock*

Imagine that.

Tails: Boss, I don't think we-

Tifa: Don't! I'll do the thinking.

Tails: But, boss.

Tifa: *she opens the vent door and use her skills to balance herself on the crates as she walks down* Poor child...

We'll kidnap him.

Tails: Kidnap!

Tifa: *shakes her head* I-I mean, rescue him.

Tails: But, boss.

Tifa: Tails, button it up. Ahhh... Young boy.

The little boy became surprised at Tifa's arrival and hides behind the staircase.

Tifa: Excuse me. I understand you're being held here against your will. Let me introduce myself, sit. I am

Tifa lockhart, or Tifa of you prefer. And this is my associate, Miles "Tails" Prower. That's Tails to you.

Tails: *waves* How are you doing?

Tifa: It strikes me that this is not the kind of place for you, am I right?

Tifa walks over to the bed.

?: Well...

Tifa: *she takes out a suitcase and packs up* Well, let's take you away from all this. Where are your parents?

?: *sadly* I'm an orphan...

Tifa gasps as she leans over to Tails.

Tifa: *whispering* He's an orphan. He doesn't have any parents. *To the little boy* Well, that settles it. You know,

you're gonna stay with Tails.

Tails: *shocked* Me!

Tifa: *grabbing some ropes* What's your name young boy?

?: Chr-

Tails: *getting tied to the suitcase by Tifa* No, no, boss! He can't stay with me! This is going too far! I'm getting out of

here!

Tifa: Oh, alright. *throws the suitcase onto the floor and pinning Tails* You have no compassion! *She walks over

and picks up the little Boy* He'll stay with me.

?: Chris Thorndyke!

Tifa: Huh?

Chris: You asked my name, my name is Chris Thorndyke!

Tifa climbs to the top of the crates with balance as the two entered the vent.

Tifa: You would like that, wouldn't you, Chris? I mean, living with me? You're gonna love my place...

Her voice got cut out as they entered the vent. Tails was lagging behind as he tried to enter the vent with the suitcase. In

Anna's chamber...

Anna: *angrily* WHAT!

She throws a flashlight at Kira. It breaks as the 11 year old girl ducked behind a car hood.

Anna: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE!

Kira: Well, well, y-you see, boss, I

Anna: Shut up! *She honks the horn and throws her scarf* Can't you just- *but it got caught by the fan and blew into her

face as she pulls it and her goggles off, she hits the switch for the machine to stop* Morons! I'm surrounded by Morons!

Anna pulls a lever which caused an engine that was hanging above Kira to fall. It lands on the car hood instead,

though, scaring Kira.

Kira: But boss, it wasn't my fault, to be perfectly honest you see- *she dodges the horn Anna threw at her, she rises

using a huff cap as a shield* Those G corporation minions were on duty. Take it up with them.

Anna throw a car bumper at Kira causing her to lose her "shield".

Anna: I loved that boy! I want him back! Now!

Anna hits the machine to start it again.

Kira: Boss, you see, the thing that is-

Anna: *shouts* NOW!

The projector turned on again as Kira scrambled.

Later that night in the car lot... Tifa, Tails and Chris were inside an abandon SUV with some music playing as

Tifa read Robin Hood to Chris.

Tifa: "So, Robin Hood says to Little John: This sheriff is a real douche. So what do you say we knock him off and

keep the gold. Not for ourselves but will give them to the poor people who were cheated in the first place."

Tails: Hey, boss, where do you get this stuff, huh? *takes the book from Tifa* What kind of guy is this Hood

character, anyway? Giving money to the poor without taking his cut.

Chris: I like the story, Mr. Tails.

Tails: You would-

Tifa: *cover Tails' mouth and whispers* Shut up! Trying to get the kid to sleep. Do you mind?

Chris: Then, what happens?

Tifa: We'll then, uhhh... uhhh... *takes the book back from Tails* Give me that! *reads* "So all the poor people were

happen because... they weren't poor anymore."

Tails: Yeah, but this Hood guy is out 50%.

Chris rubbed his head in Tifa's chest.

Tifa: So what? His dame loved him all the more.

Chris: Was she pretty!

Tifa: *laughs and smiles* If I was a man, I'd try my luck.

Chris looked at the picture of Maid Marian with Robin Hood and gasped.

Tifa: *reads more* "But the whole gang wondered: Would Maid Marian marry him?" *flips through the pages* And...

*and closes the book and tosses it into the back* She did! *Tifa placed Chris in the front seat and turned off the

record player* Now go to sleep. Mr. Tails and I, we gotta talk some business. *She closed the curtains*

Tails: Okay, boss, let's get something straight about the kid.

Chris: *out loud* Good night, Mr. Tails!

Tails: Uh, good night, kid!

While Tails was talking with Tifa, Chris was busy making room for himself in the front seat.

Tails: I don't like this. We're sitting here reading fairy tales to a little time bomb. If you want to, at least, we could stash him

at the old church.

Tifa: Would you relax? Anna, isn't gonna look for him here. She thinks I'm dead. Remember? Now get some sleep

pal. Tomorrow we take this time bomb to the horse track and make ourselves a fortune.

Chris: *laughs* Horsies!

Tifa and Tails reacted to see Chris looking out the window.

Tifa: *to Tails* Now look at what you done. *walks to the car* 8 o'clock.

Tails: Okay, boss, 8 o'clock. *begins to leave* I'll be there.

Tails left. Tifa looks at Chris as she enters the SUV.

Tifa: *throws a pillow* Here. Now go to sleep.

Chris: Tifa, could you please tuck me in?

Tifa: Yeah.

She tucks Chris into bed.

Chris: Tifa, can I please have a good night kiss?

Tifa: What? S-s-s-sure...

Tifa kisses Chris on the cheek. Tifa pulled back being unease as she began to lie down.

Chris: Thank you for rescuing me.

Tifa: Oh, it... It was nothing.

Tifa began to fall asleep, but Chris was making too much squeaking noises.

Tifa: Hey, Squeaker, knock it off!

Chris: I'm sorry.

Tifa slept for a few minute until Chris climbed over the seat. Feeling Chris's presence, Tifa opened her

eyes and got startled.

Chris: Tifa, your front seat hurt me.

Tifa: Oh, yeah? *gets up for Chris to seat down* Fine. Alright... Alright... Dames...

Chris: Thank you, Tifa.

Tifa: *climbs over the seat* Yeah, well, now go to sleep.

She slept for a few seconds only for Chris to start praying.

Chris: Dear God...

Tifa: *wakes up* Oh, no.

Chris: Thank you so much for my heroine, Tifa lockhart. And thank you for sending her to rescue me.

Tifa: *pokes her head through the curtains* Pssh, hey.

Chris: And god bless, Mr. Tails.

Tifa: Yeah, bless him...

Chris: And god bless, Tifa lockhart.

Tifa got scared for a moment as she remembers what happened earlier in heaven.

Chris: Amen. *realizes* Oh, and please help me find a mommy and daddy.

Tifa sighs in relief.

Chris: Tifa?

Tifa: *irritated* What?

Chris: Do you think you can help me find a mommy and daddy?

Tifa: Kid, I'll help you find the lost city of Atlantis. Just please, please go to sleep.

Chris: Tifa?

Tifa: *annoyed* What?

Chris: I have to go to the bathroom. *gasps*

Tifa: Hehe, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:

Epona (Legend of Zelda) = Stella Dallas

"Regional" Rapidash (Pokemon) = Sir Reginald

Nelson Thorndyke (sonic x) = Herald

Lindsay thorndyke (sonic x)= Kate

Donkey (Shrek) = Grand Chawhee (Guest Appearance)

I found this part funny with Tails when he get whacked by Epona for what he said.

I know it's weird for a donkey to be in a horse race, but I wanted a cameo in somehow. And it was for the honor of Shrek:

The Final Chapter.

Only Tails and tifa could see him. That's also why she was dress as a man with chris and Tails.

As they dressed into the man was the most hilarious part in the movie and in this as the man was very tall. I thought it

would be more hilarious if their combine height was taller.

-Tifa is 5'7"

-Tails is 2'7"

-chris is 4'0"

-That's 12'2" total.

Another funny part was when Tails felt the itch and scratched his back and Chris scratched it for him.

Also when Tifa said "Shut up, Tails!" was from the Sonic OVA.

My favorite characters are nelson and Lindsay thondye. So I made them a couple.

 **Place your bets!**

The next day at the stables, Tifa was trying to get Chris to talk to a red-hair horse with a white mane and tail and a

Rapidash, but he ignored her.

Tifa: Chris... Cupcake. Sweetheart, please. Just talk to the horsie, huh? Talk to Mr. Horsie.

Tails: *laughs* Hey, boss, maybe he only talks to rat Pokemon.

Tifa: *puts her hands on her waists* Don't be stupid... He talked to me, didn't he?

Tails: Yeah, he talked to you, that makes you a rat! *laughs*

Tifa just laugh sarcastically.

Tails: Okay, okay, maybe horses are to stupid to talk.

The red-hair horse got offended and whacked Tails into a wall, neighing in response.

Tifa: Ah-ha! What did she say?

Tails: *angered* Hey, listen. Try that again, you, and you are glue!

Tifa: What'd she say?

Chris turn slowly to Tifa.

Chris: You sound just like Ms. Anna. *looks away*

Tifa: What? She's a criminal! Di-di-di-did she read you story? I mean, did she give you a comfortable bed? Did she kiss

you good night? You're talking to Tifa lockhart here. I've rescued you and besides... We're giving money to

the poor.

Tails: Boss!

Tifa: Sharing with the poor.

Chris: You mean like Robin Hood?

Tifa: Yes, just like him.

Tails: Just like him.

Tifa pushed Tails' goggles on his eyes, blinding him for a bit.

Tifa: And another thing, you need to be serious about this mommy and daddy business: You'll need some money

yourself. New dresses. New shoes. I know about these things, I've seen it a lot of times on the streets.

Chris: You promise to help me find a mommy and daddy?

Tifa: I promise.

Chris: *hugs Tifa and almost crushes her rib cage* Oh, Tifa! *giggles*

Tifa: *sighs in relief as she rubs her neck and chest* Good shape for a young one...

Chris: *to Tails as he hugs him* Isn't that wonderful!

Tails: Yes. Don't pick me up, please. Put me down! *growls*

Chris: *to the horses* Excuse me. *He approached one of the stables* Can you please tell me which one of you is

going to win today's race? *He pets the red-hair horse* We're going to give the money to the poor and buy me a new

dress, so I can get some parents.

The horse neighed in response.

Chris: Who? *The horse whispers in Chris's ear* Oh! How nice.

Tifa: What? What is it?

Chris: It's the Grand Chawhee's birthday.

Tails: Che-haa-who?

Tifa: Huh?

Tails: Cha-who?

Tifa: Chi?

Tails: Chi-haa?

Chris: *giggles* No, Chawhee. *whispers* It's his birthday.

Tifa: But who do you think is gonna win?

Chris: *she points to the Grand Chawhee* He is!

Tails: Wait... That's a donkey. Not a horse!

Chris: But you mustn't tell: it's a surprise.

Tails: I'll say...

Tifa: *to Tails* Can we trust this horse?

The red-hair horse neighed at them in response, startling the two.

Tifa: Okay, okay. The Grand Chawhee by surprise. *to Tails* Now, lets go place the bet.

The group begins to leave.

Tails: Oh yeah, sure. With what dough, boss?

Tifa: Tails.

Later outside, the three moved through the crowd. She did that to not only

keep any of Anna's minions from seeing her but keep the authorities from seeing her from her recent jailbreak.

Tifa: Let's see, all we need now is a couple of bucks.

Tails: *walking behind someone* A couple of buck! A couple of bucks!

Chris: *passing through a couple* A couple. A couple. Mmm... Yeah, a mom and dad. *he turns to the couple he

passed through*

Tifa: Yeah, right. Sure, kid. *Looking in a small purse* Nope, too thin.

Tails: *trying to reach into a pocket of a big man, laughing* Too fat.

Chris: Oh, look. Tifa, they're perfect.

Tifa: You know, kid. I think you're right. Wait one moment. *to Tails* Tails!

Tails: Boss, the number 17? *growls*

Tifa: No, no, Tails. *whispers* The number 3.

Tails: The number 3? The lame fox? Oh, boss. *howls in pain* My foot is killing me. *howls in pain and lies down in from

of the man's legs*

Lindsay: Oh, Evan. The poor little thing.

Nelson: Hey, little guy. What's wrong, fella?

Chris comes to the scene, worried.

Chris: Tails? Tails? Are you okay?

Linsday: Aw, is this your fox?

Chris: *Tails tries to break free from Chris's grasp* Kind of... Tails, what's the matter?

Behind Nelson, Tifa was carefully taking Nelson's wallet out of his pocket. She felt something grab him.

Chris: Tails!

Tails: Boss, what do I do?

Tifa: Ham it up some more, We've almost got it.

Chris pulled Tails back.

Chris: Let me see your foot.

Nelson: I think he's okay.

Tifa got the wallet.

Tifa: Hey, I got it. Let's go!

Tails got free from Chris's grasp as he ran. The recoil caused Chris to fall down.

Chris: *getting up and chases* Tails!

Nelson: Seems to be just fine.

The lady follows Chris.

Chris: Hello there, little boy? What's your name?

Chris: Chris Thorndyke! Please to meet you! I'm getting a new dress!

Linsday: Well, that's nice, son. Where are your parents?

Tifa: *whispers* Squeaker, let's go!

Chris: *whispers, while looking at the lady* But I wanna talk to the nice lady...

Tifa: *whispers* Come on! *puts a hat on Chris* We're gonna miss Chawhee's birthday!

Tifa pulls the young boy with her leaving Linsday as she looks but the bushes blocked her view.

At the race tracks...

Announcer: Last call! Last call for bets!

The three dressed up as a very tall man with Tifa on bottom, Tails in the middle and Chris on top. They were

wearing a big coat to hide themselves and approached the bet window. Chris had a hat and a mustache on. It looked

very funny as they tried to maintain balance.

Chris: *deep voice* I wanna make a bet please.

The man looked confused when he saw the tall man. Tails poked his hand out to see that Tifa's cape was hanging

out. Tails made a gesture indicating Tifa to pull her cape in, which she did.

Tifa: *whispers, handing the money to Tails* Grand Chawhee to win. Pass it on.

Tails: *whispers, handing the money to Chris* Grand Chawhee to win. Pass it on.

Chris: *deep voice* Grand Chawhee to win!

Suddenly, Tails felt an itch on his back and began to scratch it, much to Tifa's annoyance. This caused Chris to

wobble and scratched rapidly it in response. Tails sighed in relief. The teller looks at the chalkboard to Chawhee's name.

It said "Grand Chawhee: 1000 to 1".

Teller: Chawhee, huh? Oh... Do you know something I don't know?

Chris: *the mustache falls off, normal voice* It's his birthday. *Tails quickly puts it back on, deep voice* I mean, it's his

birthday! *The teller handed her the ticket* Thank you!

They head to the their seat, which was an empty booth. Tifa grabbed some ice cream and past it up to Chris. He

took the mustache off to eat it. The trumpet was heard as the race was about to start.

Tails: Are you getting any in your mouth up there?

A scoop of ice cream fell on Tails' nose.

Tails: Eww, it ju- *Sees the ice cream* Oh, come on. Give me a break!

Some of the ice cream melted and fell on Tifa's head.

Tifa: Hey, knock it off. See anything up there?

Tails: Well, mostly the back of the buttons, but other than that...

The bell rang as the horses raced off as Chawhee slowly backed up out of the starting line, turned around and galloped

on.

Chris: Come on, Chawhee! You can doing it's your birthday!

Tails: *pokes his head out* I don't care if it his wedding day! That donkey is a glue pot!

Tifa: *pokes her head out* Shut up, Tails! *to Chawhee, shouting* Please, Chawhee, please!

Chris almost fell over and grabbed a hold onto Tails.

Tails: Come on! Move your legs!

On the race track, all the other horses were behind Chawhee, except for one. The red-hair horse quickly galloped forward

to get the attention of another who was in the lead.

Epona: Yoowho, Regional Rapidash! Excuse me!

Regional: Ho-ho, splendid day we're having, aren't we, Epona! Very good day for racing!

Epona: Yes! But Regional, honey! I do hate to rain on your parade, but did you know *angrily* it's the Grand Chawhee's

birthday!

Regional: Oh, really, ha, you don't- *realizes* Oh, terribly sorry...

The two horses slowed down as the Grand Chawhee took the lead. Both horses rammed their heads, underneath the

donkey as he sat on their heads. He waved to the audience as they pushed him to the finish line. Tifa jumped back

in excitement as they won.

Tails: *laughs* He did it! He did it!

Tifa: *laughs and hugs Chris* No, Chris did!

Chris: *stood up* Happy Birthday, Chawhee! Happy Birthday! I knew you could do it! Happy Birthday!

All the photographers were busy talking picture of the Grand Chawhee in the winner's circle. Chris kissed Tifa

who stopped laughing in a bit of disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:

Soma cruz (Castlevania) = Flo

I wanted to change it from Chapter 3 with Pit and make the character male this time. Soma cruz takes the role of

Flo, the caretaker of the pups. In Castlevania dawn of sorrow, soma and genya destroy castlevania after defeating Menace.

Croc from croc franshise, The Gobbos the ones from croc series all took the roles of the pups. I wanted to mix up the various of

creatures around, though. And in honor of Black and White, I decided to let the Pokabu make an appearance in this part.

 **Money Montage, What's Mine Is Yours and Soon you'll come home.**

Things were going well for the trio, as they began to win races and tourneys thanks to Chris being able to talk to the

creatures participating to determine the winner. They won mountains and mountains of gold coins. Tifa and Tails

were happy but Chris wasn't as he was still covered in rags, much to Tifa's notice. The two took him to a store

and helped pick out lots of dresses. Tifa and Tails applaud Chris for each dress he wore.

Afterward... Tails began to build plans for a new place for them. He used various of cars in the lot to build the place and

melted them together to a water tower with his blow torch. He then melted a sign to the place, wired it and built the

plumbing system and activated the high voltage to turn the sign and all the lights on. The sign said: "Welcome! Tifa's

Place!"

Inside the place, Tifa walks up to the main counter, designed as a car, seeing the Shadow the hedgehog from before.

Tifa leans on the counter.

Tifa: Shadow! Waddua ya know, waddua ya say?

The Shadow took of his hat to reveal some coins underneath.

Tifa: *smiles* That's using your head! *laughs* Have fun! *puts the Shadow's hat on her head and looks in a

side view mirror. Hey, Tails, gotta hand it to yeah the place looks great! *laughs*

Tifa sees Chris appears in the reflection, angered, and drops his suitcase.

Tifa: Hey? What is this! *turns to Chris* What are you doing!

Chris: I am leaving! You said that we're gonna help the poor and we didn't! You promised to find me parents! *begins to

leave* You didn't even look! All you do is gamble and it isn't right!

Tifa chases after him and is able to stop him.

Tifa: You know what? You're right! *giving Chris some gift from a basket* What a selfish, hopeless and callous

cad of a heel I've been. Blind to the needs of society's lowly unloved. *Chris tries to leave only for Tifa to stop him

again* Thank you. Thank you for helping me see the light. Squeaker, we're going out and help the poor.

This made Chris happy.

Chris: Oh, Tifa!

He kisses Tifa on the cheek before he left. Tifa looked disgusted in response as she walks to the counter.

Tails: Hey, boss, what is it with you and this little kid? I mean, we've got a business to run. You know.

Tifa: Tails, we've got to keep the little kid happy, *takes the rag* Right? *uses it the rag to wipe her cheek*

Elsewhere... A peace of ham with a chain attached to the bone fell into some water, piranhas began to gnaw on the ham

rapidly. The chain lifted the ham only to reveal that only the bone remains. Anna blows smoke from her cigar onto the

bone as it comes up.

Kira: I knew we should of used the pliers.

Kira came down upside-down, bagged, on the chain as Anna blow smoke in his face.

Anna: Tifa's alive and I know she's got the boy!

Kira coughed as Anna grabbed him by the nose.

Anna: Kira, this is strike two. You're out.

Kira: No, wait, I get one more strike!

Anna: Lower her!

The tartakan pulled the lever to lower the chain.

Anna: Nothing personal, Kira. Just business. *to herself* If you gotta do something right, you gotta do it yourself. How

do I handle Tifa? Knives? Poison? Car didn't work. Something really, really special.

Kira: Boss, pull me up, please! I got a gun!

Anna: Gun? What do you mean a gun? What kind of gun!

Kira: Do you hear me, boss? I got a gun! *ears get bitten by a piranha* Stop it! You won't like out I taste! *head get

dipped into the water and pulled up at the last second* Stop it! You're eating too much! Boss! Pull me up! I got a- I got a-

A flash thermal atomic ray gun, boss.

Anna: A RAY gun! *he laughs evilly as she began to sprout horns on her head*

Elsewhere in a church... A radio was heard as Tifa and Chris walked up the stairs with bosses in their hands.

Tifa was carrying 5 boxes of pizza while Chris was carrying a cake.

Radio: *laughs evilly* Who does he evil deeds in the shadow dark of night? The phantom does.

Tifa: *panting* These are some of the poorest... people I know. They're broker than... those Lumen Sages. *chuckles

a bit* It's a little joke. Very little.

The two poke their heads out to see lots of creatures, gobbos, all bunched up and looking at the radio,

their caretaker notice the two come up. There are croc and gobos. They were all very young and old.

A door creaking sound was heard played from the radio followed by a woman scream at the top of her lungs that startled

Croc and the gobbos.

Tifa: *out loud* Hey, anyone here order a pizza!

Croc and Gobbos: Tifa! Pizza!

Tifa: Oh, no! Hold it!

Croc and The gobbos began to crowd Tifa as she backed up to a wall, dropping the boxes of pizza as croc and the gobbos began

to chow down in them. She laughed as some of them were tickling her to drop the last one, which she did. The pizza fell

onto the gobbos as croc joined in.

Tifa: *clearing her throat* I want you- Hey! *the gobbos drew their attention* I want you young and old gobbos and croc to meet a very

special guest: Chris Thorndyke!

Chris: *blushes* Please to meet you!

The gobbos just went back to their meal except for croc who tried to make a run for it with a pizza pie, but it

failed. The caretaker laughed.

Soma: Hello, Tifa.

Tifa: Hello, Soma.

Soma: It's nice that you came by. We don't see you anymore.

Tifa: Yeah, well, I have a business to run.

Soma: I know that feeling, but these gobbos and croc sure do love you.

Tifa felt something biting her leg. It was croc covered in pizza.

Tifa: Whoa, whoa! *shakes her leg* Easy, easy!

Croc falls off.

Croc: Auntie Tifa, can I have some more?

Tifa bends over and picks up a pizza box.

Tifa: Whatever you want... Here eat the box.

She throws the pizza box as the Croc chases it to the stair case. It opened to reveal just a single slice of pizza was left,

which the croc scooped it in it's mouth. The other ganged up as the gobbo took the pizza.

Gobbo 1: Hey, that's mine!

Tifa: What's the matter, pizza gobbos? Don't you wanna share? Hey!

The gobbo came in and snatch as the other tried to gang up on him, but the gobbo jumped up.

Tifa: Alright! It's only a pizza, fellas. Come on, now. You don't like sharing?

The gobbo tried to run pass Tifa, but she grabbed it and took the pizza from it's mouth.

Tifa: Come on, don't fight! Alright, I'm gonna tell you something about sharing! *She puts the slice of pizza on her

head*

~What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine~

~The more you share, the more the sun will shine~

~Everybody, what's mine is yours, what's yo-~

The gobbo takes the pizza off up Tifa's head, but it got surrounded by the others.

Tifa: -Hey! Would you put that pizza- Look! *breaks the young and old gobbos up* Stop it! *picks the slice* This is not

right: you shouldn't be fighting. Listen to Auntie Tifa!

~Rather you're the boss, or someone's pet~

She breaks a piece of the pizza and set it down as the gobbo rubs her leg and tries to eat it. The gobbo talks to the

gobbo in their own language.

Tifa: ~The more you give, the more your gonna get~

Croc and The young and old gobbos started passing the pizza pieces around, the gooble puts one piece in it's mouth, though.

gobbo: ~You got a little or a lot~

~You've got to share, 'cause you know what~

Tifa: That's it. Hey, I'm proud of you.

gobbo: ~Each other's all that we have got~

~The sun'll shine if you share all the time~

Croc and The gobbo then put a piece on their partners mouth as they eat it.

Tifa & (gobbos): ~What's mine is yours~ (~You've got a little or a lot~)

~What's yours is mine~ (~You've got a little or a lot~)

~The more you share~ (~Each other's all that we have got~)

Together: ~The more the sun'll shine~

Croc and the gobbos: ~If you share all the time~

Tifa and the young and old gobbos lined up for the conga line, with Tifa in lead.

Tifa & (croc/gobbos): ~Whether you're the boss~ (~You're the boss or just a pet~)

~Or someone's pet~ (~I will be glad to make a bet~)

~The more you give~ (~The more you give, the more you get~)

Together: ~The more your gonna get~

Gobbos: ~More than you had, the~

Together: ~More you're gonna get~

gobbos: ~All your life, the~

Together: *Tifa picks up the cake box and carries it over her head* ~More you're gonna get~

Gobbos: ~All your life, the more you're gonna get~

Tifa places the cake on the floor and opens it. It was a three layer, vanilla cake with chocolate filling, strawberry

icing and a cherry. Croc and All the young and old gobbos got excited, forgetting about the song, and all jumped on the cake. Tifa

looked at the croc and gobbos before shrugging.

Tifa: I tried.

Chris let the gobbo that was with him to go have some cake when he notice the wallet and examines it to find Evan

and Chris' wedding picture in it. The couple from yesterday.

Chris: Tifa? Where did you get this?

Tifa: *clears her throat* Well I... ummm... I-

Chris: *whispered* You stole it?

Tifa: I was gonna return it...

Chris: *out loud* You stole it!

Chris walks up the stairs to the tower.

Tifa: Hey, Squeaker... Come on, kid. I-I-I... *sighs as she slams her fist into the metal railing* Darn it...

She only looks upward. In the tower, Chris was accompanied by the gobbos. He looks

at the picture in the wallet.

Chris: ~All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be~

~If we were together~

~Let's pretend that you're far away~

~Let's say you write to me~

~And you promise in your letter~

Pictures of Chris and the gobbos with Nelson and Linsday appeared in Chris's mind.

Chris: ~That you'll come home~

~Come home to my heart~

~When you come home~

~We'll never be apart~

~If I keep dreaming of you~

~Start believing it's true~

~Soon you'll come home~

~Soon you'll come home~

~Soon you'll come home~

~To my heart~

The three gobbos began to cuddle up with Chris as they went to sleep.

Chris: ~Soon you'll come home~

~Home to my heart~

~Soon you'll come home~

~Home to my heart~

~If I believe...~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:

Leatheread (tmnt) = King Gator

I was going back and forth between to use leatherhead I'm using him.

 **Tifa's nightmare, Close Encounter and Let's make music together**

During the night, Tifa was sleeping on the floor as her life watch suddenly opens up. It ticks as Pit's voice was

heard.

Pit: *echoes* Tifa, you can never come back. You can never come-

As the two hands struck midnight, it exploded as Tifa found herself flying through some plains as the earth began to

shake violently. She began to run from it as a tornado formed eventually sucking her into the vortex and ended up falling

into Hell. In the lava, a ship emerged from the sea as Tifa lands on it. The Firebrand (from gargoyle's quest) roared at Tifa causing her

to run to the bow of the ship to look at a horrific sight. It was heading to a being raising up from the lava to revealed to be a

large demon, Satan. Tifa tried to run but Satan conjured some heartless shadows (kingdom hearts) onto the boat. Tifa ran the other way only for more heartless shadows (kingdom hearts) to appear, surrounding

Tifa as they latched onto her body. Tifa saw the ship beginning to sink into the lava as she ran for the bow of

the ship, climbed up the head and latched onto it.

Satan: You can never go back...

Tifa closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

Satan: Tifa...

The nightmare ended with her grabbing onto a broomstick. Some of the gobbos, were trying to wake Tifa

up.

croc: *softly* Auntie Tifa, wake up. Tifa, wake up.

Gobbo: *softly* Tifa, wake up.

Tifa woke up as she fell onto the floor. Panting and sighing in relief.

Gobbo: Did you have a bad dream? Was it a monster?

gobbo: Did it bite?

Tifa: *rubbing her head and holding her life watch* It- It was only a dream... Chris? *She climbs up the tower

stairs* Chris? Chris! *She came down and jumped onto the floor* Where is that kid?

Gobbo: He when to 40...2 Maple Street. To see the wallet family.

Tifa: What? What? *walks to the stairs and leaves* Great...

At the house of the couple... Chris was having breakfast with Nelso and Linsday. Linsday was making waffles for Chris

as Nelson looks at a looked at the messages he got on his cell phone.

Linsday: Do you like waffles?

Chris: *happily* Oh, yes! Very much! Thank you!

Nelson: No, thank you.

Linsday placed more waffles in Chris's dish as he looked around.

Chris: *mouth-stuffed* This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen.

Linsday: Why, thank you, Chris. Where do you live?

Linsday pours some syrup on Chris's waffles.

Chris: I live with Tifa lockhart. She's my heroine.

Linsday: Oh, but what about your parents?

Chris: I don't have any parents.

Nelson: So where do you stay?

Chris: With my heroine and her friend Tails.

Linsday: Oh... Chris, you sit right there. *to Nelson* Honey, come with me.

Evan follows Linsday to the hallway.

Linsday: We can't let him leave here on his own.

Evan: I know, dear. He could stay in the guest room for a while, 'til his heroine comes...

Chris heard a voice coming from the outside garden.

Tifa: *whispers* Hey, Squeaker, come here!

Chris opened the window as Tifa hit in the flower patch.

Tifa: *getting Chris's attention* Psst!

Chris: Oh Tifa, Nelson and Linsday are really wonderful! They weren't upset about the wallet. They gave me real

waffles with butter and syrup!

Tifa: Really? That's terrific! Look, *clears through*, I'm glad that you found a home for yourself.

Chris: Do you think so Tifa?

Tifa: Yeah, the reason I came over is to... say good-bye.

Chris: "Good-bye"?

Tifa: Since you won't be needing me anymore.

Chris: Perhaps you can stay, too.

Tifa: No, no, no. It's not my style to freeload.

Chris: But Tifa!

Tifa: *eyes began to felt irritated and watery from the flowers* No, I'll be fine. Excuse me. *She turns her head,

sneezing and coughing* By the way, you were the best person I have... ever met in a while- *sneezes and coughs some

more, holds her nose as her eyes turned red* Enjoy your waffles.

She left, coughing and sneezing.

Chris: Tifa! Tifa wait!

Chris followed... Later in the market place, the two were being watched by two familiar figures waiting on top of a

Moloch (mkda). Kira was aiming the ray gun at Tifa as it charged up.

Anna: Alright. A little more to the left. I don't wanna hit the boy. Now steady. Steady! Hold it... And... Good-bye, Tifa!

Kira fired the ray gun at Tifa just as she passed a vehicle and gets hit by the barrage as she pushes Chris out

of the way.

Chris: Tifa!

Anna: Got her!

Tifa gasped in relief as Chris embraced her. Kira just missed Tifa's life watch which didn't kill her.

Chris: Oh, Tifa!

Tifa: *grabbing her life watch* Boy, you're beautiful when you tick! *scoops up Chris* Let's get out of here!

The ray gun begins to charge up again.

Anna: She's getting away! *whacks Kira* Fire!

This caused Kira to accidentally constantly fire without a sign of stopping. This scared the Molock as it ran for it

with Anna and Kira. Laser blast were shooting all around. All bystanders ducked for cover as Tifa and Chris

ran for it.

Anna: Morons! *ducks the ray gun* I'm surrounded by Morons!

Kira: How-w-w do you sto-o-o-op this thing!

Later inside an abandon Magician's place... Tifa and Chris were hiding in a box fill of things. Tifa had some

beads and a crown on her head while Chris had a Robin Hood hat on.

Tifa: *sighs* You okay, Squeaker?

Chris: Oh, Tifa. I thought they shot you.

Tifa: So did I. So did I. Ms. Anna doesn't know who he's dealing with. *jumps out and walks towards the center* I got

power of my own and I'm gonna take care of her right now! *throws the beads off* And nothing or no one is gonna stop

me.

She throws the crown off her head and felt the floor planks about to collapse.

Chris: *grows worried* Tifa?

Tifa: W-walk softly, now... Walk softly!

Chris tried to do that but the floor planks gave in as the two started falling down a long pit and landed into some water

and made a big splash. Chris grabbed a long rug to slow her falling but it didn't work. The two screamed as they fell.

Tifa lost her life watch on the way down.

Tifa: My watch! Where's my watch!

Chris: *coughs* Where are we?

Tifa: I don't know! *searches for her life watch* We better find that watch!

Chris: May be it's in the water.

Tifa: *got scared* What? No!

Tifa quickly scrambled as she looked in the water as she began to cough as well. She heard ticking noises but it

then stopped. She realized what that meant.

Tifa: Oh, no! It stopped! *falls into the water* Good... Good-bye, Chris.

Chris: Good-bye! Tifa? Where are you going! Tifa?

Tifa then saw her life watch floating away for some reason. Chris grabbed Tifa and pulled her up.

Chris: Tifa!

Tifa: *sees her life watch floating off* There it is! What's going on here! Man, we're haunted.

Chris got lifted up and being carried away, so did Tifa.

Chris: Tifa!

The two found themselves in cages and being carried by native Mudokons (oddworld).

Tifa: What are they saying! Tell them to give me back my watch!

Chris: I can't! They talk funny!

Tifa: I don't care!

One of the mudokons put Tifa's life watch near a pole as Tifa reached for it.

Tifa: *grabbed it* Got it. Uh-oh...

The mudokons attached their cages to rope and sent the cages falling onto a small island made of bones. The recoil on

the landing caused Tifa to drop her life watch.

Tifa: *sees it roll off* Oh, no!

The mudokons chanted as a gate opened up and something began to swim in the water over to the island.

Chris: Tifa, what's that swimming?

Tifa: I don't know!

The being turned out to be a large crocodile with a crown on his head, Leatherhead. He growled as he emerged and saw

the two.

Tifa: Squeaker... We're gonna die!

Leatherhead stomped over as Tifa's life watch was in his path.

Tifa: Please! My watch! *covers her eyes*

The Kremling King just missed stomping on Tifa's life watch. Leatherhead went and pick up Tifa's cage first.

Tifa trembled in fear as she was brought to the Leatherhead's face.

Leatherhead: Ahhhh, You look like a tasty Cocoon Human Gumbo.

Chris: No! Don't eat her, please!

It didn't work as Chris could only watch his heroine being eaten. Leatherhead opened his jaw and began to crush down

Tifa's cage. She let out a loud scream that echoed in Leatherhead's mouth which sounded like music notes. Leatherhead

opened his jaw and look Tifa's cage off his tongue.

Leatherhead: How can you except me to eat a voice as sumptuous as this?

He breaks Tifa's cage and setting her free. Tifa jumps onto the island and retrieves her life watch.

Leatherhead: ~When I get a dulcet tone like that~

~It gives me a big thrill~

He slammed the island causing it to shake and crumble. Chris's cage began to roll, fall of the island and broke apart,

but landed in some water in between two rocks.

Leatherhead: ~I can't eat a singer~

~I never could, I never will~

A glass orb appeared on the summit of bones. Leatherhead laughed as a green-colored clam emerge from the water as

water shoots began to make the water clear and clean. The bones turn into a soft cushion that shifts like its a water bed.

Leatherhead put on fancy water hat with clams on it.

Leatherhead: What do you call that voice, my friend? Is that a baritone or a tenor?

Tifa: It's a...

Leatherhead: Oh, I don't care. *picks up Tifa* It's just you and me!

~Let's make music together, Let's make sweet harmony~

~Oh, let's make music together, baby~

The clam rises a few feet from the water.

Leatherhead: ~You take the do, I'll take the re~

*places Tifa on his back as she holds on tight* ~You better hang on to me~

*dives off into the water* Ha-ha-ha!

They land into the water as Tifa holds her breath.

Leatherhead: *gargling voice* ~We are birds of a feather~

~Looking for the right key~

~Oh, let's make music together, *emerges from the water, normal voice* baby~

~'Cause only music makes a man free~

He grabs onto a trapeze swing as it lifted them into the air. Tifa almost fell and grabbed onto his tail.

Leatherhead: ~Gonna make a beautiful song, sing along~

~Gonna let that natural beat~

*uses his tail to through Tifa in the air and caught her* ~Move your feet~

~When the music's deep down in you~

~There's nothing that you can do~

Tifa falls as she grabs onto his leg and looks down and then looks back at him, worried that he's gonna let go.

Leatherhead: ~But believe, oh believe~

Leatherhead released his grip as the two plummet into the water. He slammed into the bottom of the pool. Tifa

began to slowly float to the surface.

Leatherhead: *gargling voice* ~There is nothing like singing~

*puts Tifa on his belly as they float* ~And our voices just blend~

They emerged from the water and does the backstroke through some flowers shooting water as they passed.

Leatherhead: *normal voice* ~Oh, let's make music together, baby~

*Tifa joins in* ~Lift our voices together partner~

~Let's make music forever, baby~

~And we'll always be friends~

Leatherhead did the unexpected to Tifa as he held her to his body and swam through the water for a few seconds,

saying "Friends", before emerging.

Tifa: *gasps for air* ~Let's make music together~ *coughs*

Tifa & Leatherhead: ~Let's make sweet harmony~

The Kremling King places Tifa on his belly again and does the backstroke. Chris was all wet and began

coughing as she was starting to get sick.

Leatherhead: ~Oh, let's make music together, baby~

~Let's make sweet harmony~

~Oh, let's make-this is for you Mama!~

Tifa let out a hand and pulled Chris onto Leatherhead's belly as he swam away into a tunnel that leads back

home. Leatherhead was still singing as the two talked.

Tifa: You okay, Squeaker?

Chris: *sickly* Tifa, I don't feel good...

Tifa: *holds him close* Oh, Squeaker...

Leatherhead: ~Oh, let's make sweet harmony~

*goes to church* ~Let's make music together~

~Let's make sweet harmony~

~Oh, let's make music together, baby~

~Let's make sweet harmony~

*echoes* ~Oh, let's make music together, baby~

~Let's make sweet harmony~

~Ohh!~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, belong to their representative owners.

The subtitle explains the key points that happened in this chapter.

-Chris over hearing Tifa's plans with her; Tifa's mistake

-Tifa battle Anna and her henchmen; Tifa's final battle

-Tifa giving her life to save Chris'; Tifa's sacrifice

I don't know if Tifa can swim faster than Charlie could. But I wanted the watch to stop ticking just as Tifa was

swimming back up. Also, like chapter 3, you didn't see Charlie's body sinking when his life watch stopped.

 **Tifa's Mistake, Final Battle and Sacrifice**

Back at Tifa's Place... Tails was busy cleaning up the counter as he was humming. Unbeknown to him, Anna and

her goons were hiding in the shadows.

Tails: Eddie? Relieve Mangus and the Bouncers on guard duty, I need some help in here. *looks around* Eddie? Eddie?

Uh, Mangus? Eddie? *sees Anna and gets startled*

Anna: *climbs up the counter and corners Tails* Where's the boy?

Tails: I-I-I don't know.

In response, Anna shattered all the liquor bottles with her arm.

Anna: I think you do. *to his men* What do you think boys?

Kira: Uh, boss of you want my opinion-

Anna: Shut up.

Anna turns is attention to Tails who cowers in fear. Anna uses her fist.

Tails: Please, don't do this. Uhhh, Tifa-

Anna: To Tifa with love.

She punch through the wood planks of the counter just missing Tails' foot. Anna and her minions, aside from Kira,

ganged up on Tails.

Tails: Hey, Tifa!

Back at the church, Tifa had brought Chris who was coughing a lot. Soma helped put him to bed.

Soma: He's burning up a fever, Tifa. It could be pneumonia.

Tifa: Have any medicines for this?

Soma: Nothing for this kind of sickness. We need a doctor.

Tifa: Okay, I'll find one.

At the front of the church, Tails was slowly walking in all bruised up as he held his arm.

Tails: Tifa? Tifa? Are you here?

Tifa: *appears on a balcony* Hey, be quiet. The Squeaker's sick and need her sleep.

Tails: Oh, you're breaking my heart.

Tifa saw Tails all bruised up as he slowly walked up the stairs and grew worried.

Tails: Do you want me to come up and kiss her good night?

Tifa: Tails, what happened to you?

Tails: What happen to me? You wanna know?

Tifa: Yes.

Tails: I'll tell you. Anna happened to me with about 50 of her thugs.

Tifa: That fat, filthy woman! I'm sorry. Really I am.

Tails: *walks to a window* Well, look at what else happened while you were side-tracked. *points at the giant bonfire in

the parking lot* See that? That's our place. You were gonna fix Anna? Well, she fixed us! You see, boss? It's going too far!

You wanted revenge on Anna and I said "No, please, let's get out of town." But I stayed because you're my friend. And

then you wanted to kidnap the boy and I said "This is crazy!" But I helped you. And then we gotta dress the boy and read

his stories and she wants us to feed the poor and while I'm thinking this is stupid, he gonna get us killed. But I stayed

because... I'm your friend. But tonight... tonight, Tifa, she tried to kill me! She tried to kill and you were off having fun

with this boy! I say we should lost the boy, get out of town, Tifa, you and me, and call it even.

Tifa: Now that the casino's gone: We gotta start over. We'll need the boy more than ever.

Tails: No, boss! You're crazy! It's not business anymore. It's personal!

Tifa: No, Tails. Of course it's just business.

Tails: You're in love with the boy. You've gone soft. You care about him.

Unbeknown to them, Chris heard the commotion and starting walking down the steps.

Tifa: *angered* Look, I don't care about the boy! I tell her things now and then! I pretend to be his heroine but it's

baloney!

Tails: I thought I was your best friend?

Tifa: *picks Tails up and yells* You are my best friend! With her it's just business! It's always been business! I'm

using him! And when were done, we'll leave him at some orphanage or let some adult adopt him! Is that okay with you!

Tails: Sure, boss. Whatever you say. *Sees Chris and gasps, causing Tifa to look as well*

Chris: *crying* You're not my heroine. You're a bad woman!

Tifa: Chris?

Chris just ran away which made Tifa realized her mistake as she ran after him.

Tifa: Chris! Squeaker!

At the entrance, Tifa couldn't find Chris but saw the Jack Frost doll that he always carries around on the church

step. Chris's scream was heard as rain began to fall.

Tifa: Anna. *runs off* Chris!

Tails appears as Tifa leaves. He looks at the Jack Frost doll as Soma arrives onto the scene.

Soma: *points at the doll* Take this to 402 Maple Street. Hhe has friends there. They're know what to do with it and hurry!

Thunder was heard from the skies as Tails took the doll and hurried to find the place. Tails couldn't find it so he tried

asking. A Commander of enforcers, Feral, came onto the balcony.

Feral: What's at 402 Maple Street, Tails?

Tails: Would you just tell me where it is, Feral? Please! Tifa's in trouble and there's a little boy real sick!

Hearing the commotion, a Pink Hedgehog, Amy, and Pokemon trainer, Ash with pikachu, came out.

Amy: 402 Maple Street is right by the firehouse, Tails.

Tails: Thanks.

Tails quickly left.

Ash: And what was that all about?

Pikachu:pika, pi.

Feral: Tifa's in trouble! A little boy may die!

Amy, Ash, Feral quickly scrambled as the used their methods to quickly spread the word. It quickly got around as more

people and animals helped out. At Anna's casino, the rain and winds made the lake's waves rough as the rammed

against the ship. Tifa was ready for possibly her final battle as she quickly saw Chris handing in a cage above the

water and went over.

Tifa: Chris! Chris! Come on, Squeaker, wake up! I'm gonna get you out of here!

Chris just coughed.

Tifa: You sick. *jumps into the cage and picks her up* Just hold on, kid... I'm gonna take you back... to the thorndyke

family.

Tifa looks up to find Anna and her minions, who were waiting for her.

Kira: Hi, Tifa!

Anna: Isn't this just the sweetest thing?

Kira: Oh, it is! It reminds me of when Peach rescues-

Anna: Shut up!

Tifa places Chris back on the crate he was resting on. Tifa was prepared to fight.

Anna: Take her my minions!

Tifa jumps out of the cage and fights three of Anna's minions. Two of them tried to tackle her but she countered by

punching them in the face. Balrog tries to pin her to the floor but she kicks him off of her. At Nelson and Linsday's

house, the two woke up to see what was going on outside. Nelson opened it only to quickly close it again.

Linsday: *yawns* What is it, dear?

Nelsn: check for yourself?

Evan opens the door to see that crowd video game characters outside. Tails was among the crowd.

Nelson: Where did they all come from?

Nelson closes the door as Tails hurried in and makes his way to the stairs. Linsday backed up from the fox boy.

Linsday: Nelson! Do something!

Back at Anna's casino, Tifa was getting strangled by a Tartakan as she punched him to the floor. She jumps

over him only to get punched in the face by a Balrog. Two of them lifted her and tied her to an Anchor. She kicks a

Vega who got angry enough to big her in the leg. She screamed in pain which was loud enough for Leatherhead

to appear outside. The Anchor began to lower Tifa into the water.

Anna: So you see, my dear, Tifa. This story has a happy ending. I keep the boy and make a fortune and you! *poke a

candy cane into Tifa's nose and into her mouth* You get to go to heaven!

Tifa quickly used the candy cane to try keep her life watch above the surface.

Anna: You don't wanna go to heaven, Tifa?

The ship began to shake violently as Leatherhead burst through the haul of the ship and out the other end.

Shadaloo doll: Abandon ship! Let's get out of here!

Leatherhead: ~Ooooooooooooooh, together!~ Ha-ha-ha! *He swims back*

Anna and Kira saw leatherhead swim underneath them as he swam over to Tifa and uses his big jaw to

cut the ropes, freeing Tifa. She swam to the surface and climbed up as Leatherhead left. Anna screamed that

Tifa was still alive. In the streets, the heroes was hustling to help Tifa. Tails got on a cannon.

Tails: Come on!

He screamed and went into the cannon as some slig were right behind him. As he poked his head back out, the

female Gnome bounced on his head. The battle between Tifa and Anna was underway as Tifa throws Anna

down the ramp as the two began to duke it out. Tifa had the upper hand as she picked up Anna and gave her a

powerful punch. Leatherhead rammed the ship with his head, which caused Chris's cage to fall in the water. The crate

manage to keep him afloat though.

Tifa: Chris!

Tifa quickly jumped over to the next platform. The waves caused the support beams holding the ship to fall into the

water. This caused a barrel filled with oil to fall over and spill onto a contraption which sparked and causing the oil to

ignite. The flames surrounded Chris in a ring of fire. Tifa placed her life watch on a hook as Anna jumped on her

from above and bit on her neck. This cause Tifa's arm to fling upward and hit her life watch causing it to fall onto a

plank in the water. Anna was ready to bite hard on Tifa as Leatherhead rammed his head into the ship again. The

shock caused the two fall off the platform. Tifa hold onto it as Anna held onto her. The weight of Anna made it hard

for Tifa to hold her grip. Anna eventually let go of Tifa as she fell into the water and found herself facing the

Leatherhead and he looked hungry.

Leatherhead: Delicious! *laughs*

Anna screamed as she swam for her life with Leatherhead on his tail and eventually ate her. Back on the platform,

Tifa stepped back as she dove into the water and swam to her life watch and grabbed it before turning to Chris.

He slipped of the crate and fell into the water.

Tifa: Chris!

Tifa placed her life watch onto the crate as she dived down after Chris. She was able to grab Chris's body as

she quickly swam back to the surface. Up above... A piece of burning plank fell onto the crate and whacked Tifa's

life watch into the water. Tifa saw her life watch sinking and grabs it but loses her grip of Chris. She grabbed

Chris only to lose her life watch again. She tried to grab it, but misses. See that she would have no time left, Tifa

swam to the surface as her life watch hits the bottom, causing it to open up. The two made it to the surface, catching their

breaths as Tifa placed Chris on a large wooden board and pushes him out of the ship's hole and to safety.

Tifa: You can make it! You can make it, sweetie!

Tifa began to feel her life force slipping away as she quickly dove into the water and swam as fast as she could as

her life watch began to fill with water. She was able to grab her life watch and tried to make it for the surface, but

unfortunately, her life watch stopped ticking. And thus, Tifa's now lifeless body was sinking back down with her life

watch on toll. The ripples moved her arm slightly to make it looked like she was waving good-bye.

Just outside the ship as it sinks, all who were on their way to help were too late as Tails and Soma walked into the water.

Tails assumed the worse had happened.

Tails: Tifa...

As the ship finally sinks, two being were coming into a spotlight that shined on the lake. It was Kira pushing Chris

along the lake. Tails and Soma took Chris to dry land as the paramedics came. All who knew Tifa, saluted and

wept for her.


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*: Goodbye Chris, Goodbye Tails Goodbye

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters belong to their representative owners.

I would also would like to dedicated this part to Judith Bursi, the voice of Anne-Marie, who *sighs* sadly past away after

the making of the movie...

Guest Character appearances:

Sarah bryant (virtua fighter)

Akir yuki (Virtua fighter)

This ending still makes me weep a bit every time I see it, even when I made this part I wept. It's a nice ending because

Chris lives, but it's also sad 'cause Tifa now has to leave. Bitter sweet ending as it were.

Should I continue this with the Sequel, All Dog Go To Heaven 2? Only time will tell.

 **Goodbye Chris, Goodbye Tails... Goodbye Tifa...**

Later that night, back at Nelson and Linsday's house. Chris was fast asleep in her bed as Tails slowly walked over,

climbed on the quilts and slept next to her. The wind blew leaves into the room as the night sky turned red as Satan

appeared in the distance and reached inside Chris's room. Tifa's soul appeared and entered as she kneels

beside Chris's bed. Satan was giving Tifa one last chance to see Chris before going to Hell.

Tifa: *crying softly* Oh, Squeaker. I'm sorry... I'm so, very sorry.

Outside, Satan called for her.

Satan: Tifa...

Suddenly a orb of blue light appeared and moved in front of Satan and blasted him with a holy light. The orb flew into

Chris' room as Pit's voice was heard and got Tifa's attention.

Pit: *echoes* Tifa. Tifa, you can come home now.

Tifa: You said-

Pit: Tifa, you gave your life for her. Come home.

Tifa: But what about Chris and Tails?

Pit: Say goodbye, Tifa.

Tifa look towards Chris, who eventually woke up and saw Tifa.

Chris: Tifa.

Tifa: Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling, kid?

Chris: Okay. How are you?

Tifa: I came to say goodbye.

Chris: Where are you going?

Tifa: On some long vacation. Listen, Squeaker, I want you to do something for me, alright? Why don't you take care

of Tails? While I'm gone. You have a home now, and... he has no one...

Chris: *hugs Tails* Don't worry, Tifa, I will.

Tifa: *patting Tails' head* Goodbye, Tails...

Chris: *hugs Tifa* Oh, Tifa, I'll miss you. *she kisses Tifa on the cheek*

Tifa: *clears throat* Yeah, well, I'll miss you too, Squeaker. Now you go to sleep.

Chris: *eyes tearing up* Tifa, will I ever see you again?

Tifa: *eyes tearing up* Sure. Sure, you will. You know goodbyes aren't forever.

Chris: *faces the truth and accepts it* Then goodbye, Tifa. I love you.

Tifa: Goodbye, Chris. I love you too.

Chris falls back to sleep as Tifa walks towards the window. Heaven's rays of light shined down.

Pit: Tifa, come home.

And with that Tifa flew back up to heaven again. Along the way up, Angels were heard singing. Tifa stops the

music.

Tifa: Hold it! Hold it! I know we're all dead up here but so is the music. Come on! Heat it up a little!

Sarah: Honey, you know it!

Upbeat gospel music plays.

Angels: ~Now you're talking our kind of music, that's what we're here for~

Tifa: That's nice. That's nice.

Angels: ~Sing, Hallelujah~

Anna appeared in an angel suit and takes it off.

Anna: *roars* I'll get that Leatherhead if it's the last thing I do!

She grabs his life clock as Pit appears.

Pit: Touch that clock and you can never come back!

Anna: *cranking his life clock* Ah, shut up!

Pit: *shouts and chases Anna* I said "Touch that clock and you can never come back!"

Tifa sees the two fly off.

Tifa: She'll be back.

Sarah: Everybody, now!

Sarah & Angels: ~Everyone come on and sing, Hallelujah~

~Hallelujah, Hallelujah~

~Now we're singing and sing it, baby, Hallelujah~

~Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~

~Now we're moving and move it, partner, Hallelujah~

~Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~

~Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~

~Let's make this music last forever~

~Halleeeeeeeeluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujaaaaaaaaaah~

Sarah: Haha! Whoo! Honey, I'm so glad you have came to stay!


End file.
